


С Дэнни Фентоном что-то не так

by hisaribi



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Простой вопрос: что студенты Каспер хай думают о Дэнни Фентоне? Что же... ответ на этот вопрос дать не просто.
Kudos: 3





	С Дэнни Фентоном что-то не так

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [danny phantom headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576901) by lucifer-is-a-bag-of-dicks. 



> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Если вы спросите учеников Каспер Хай, что они думают о Дэнни Фентоне, то первой ассоциацией большинства будет что-то о его странных родителях, занимающихся охотой на призраков. Другие вспомнят, что однажды он вёл их против группы призраков, укравших их родителей. Несколько человек - какое-то совместное школьное задание или то, что как-то раз сидели рядом с ним в классе. Одна студентка с энтузиазмом вспомнит, что видела его в своём любимом журнале, в статье о горилле с фиолетовой спиной.

Одноклассники знают, что у него очень слабый мочевой пузырь, один особо заботливый даже предположит, что у Дэнни инфекция и ему стоит сходить к врачу.

Один думает, что Дэнни довольно умный, другой же - что совершенно тупой. Некоторые - он витает в облаках, другие - наркоман, вечно бегающий в поиске дозы.

Кто-то даже считает, что он состоит в неком подобии банды - всегда выглядит побитым. Некоторые думают, что на самом деле его избивает Дэш. Друзья Дэша знают, что это кто-то другой. Малая доля учеников предполагает, что с ним плохо обращаются дома, но не многие в это верят.

Те, кто хоть раз говорили с ним, согласятся, что Дэнни хороший парень, он не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить чью-то ненависть, и даже те, кто издевался над ним в младших классах, согласны - он довольно неплохой чувак. Но если спросить, _нравится_ ли он им, кто-то сходу ответит "да", другой откровенно - "нет", большинство неловко прокашляются и сменят тему, потому что несмотря на столь разные мнения, все студенты - даже работники - Каспер Хай сходятся в одном:

С этим ребёнком что-то _не так_.

Но вы не услышите этого от них, открыто об этом никто не скажет. Не потому что они боятся, незаинтересованны или пытаются сохранить это в тайне, нет. Просто потому что они не могут объяснить, что именно в нём кажется таким... _неестественным_.

Если бы они попытались обсудить это с друзьями, то быстро бы осознали нехватку слов, чтобы описать, что в Дэнни Фентоне не так, хотя, возможно, причина в том, что это не одна вещь.

Если кто-то особо внимательно наблюдал бы за ним, то мог бы уловить некоторые из этих странностей. Например, тот факт, что он никогда не издаёт никаких звуков... ни предупреждающих шагов, когда он подходит позади, ни шуршания одежды. Если бы кому-то довелось оказаться запертым с ним в маленьком, тихом помещении, то он бы наверняка обратил внимание на отсутствие звука дыхания.

Другой странной вещью, которую заметили может три или четыре человека во всей Каспер Хай, было то, как он двигается. Поворот головы или движение запястья может произойти в мгновение ока, словно анимация, в которой отсутствует несколько кадров. Многие спишут это на игру света или то, что не вовремя моргнули. Но стоит осознать, и неуютное чувство надолго закрепится в сознании. Прибавьте эту странность к факту, что иногда он совершенно не двигается. Случайный взгляд во время урока застанет замершего Дэнни, неосознанно появится желание проверить, а дышит ли он.

Если кто-то напомнит о чувстве невесомости походки Дэнни Фентона, люди рассмеются и спросят, о чём речь. Но в душе они поблагодарят сказавшего, ведь он нашёл верную фразу, чтобы описать тот странный способ передвижения, словно парит с каждым шагом. Как его волосы находятся в постоянном движении, несмотря на то, что нет сквозняка. Как иногда появляется чувство, что стоит его толкнуть и он просто взлетит на несколько мгновений, словно никто не объяснил его телу, как работает гравитация. Одна студентка из клуба пловцов вспомнит об этом, когда будет наблюдать за своими друзьями, невесомо плывущими под водой, и позднее использует идею русалок с чернильно-чёрными волосами в проекте для класса искусств.

Другой ученик, на прошлой неделе побывавший в зоопарке, может сказать, что Дэнни Фентон напоминает ему тигра, но не сможет объяснить, почему именно. Неясно пробормочет, что это связано с его походкой, с тем, как он держит себя. У тигра царственная, величественная, сильная походка, требующая уважения, ведь взмах хвоста может оказаться последним, что вы увидите в своей жизни... Затем этот ученик поправит себя: "Ведь это просто Фентон, ничего сильного в нём нет," - скажет он, подавляя дрожь, не сможет выкинуть из головы картинку тигра, смотрящего на него сверху-вниз.

Что-то, что любой, кто хоть раз говорил с Дэнни Фентоном, расскажет, так это то, что он всегда смотрит прямо в глаза во время разговора. Иногда он переводит взгляд на свои руки, когда что-то изображает, иногда на несколько мгновений взглянет в сторону, но он всегда восстанавливает зрительный контакт. Несмотря на то, что это лишь соблюдение вежливости, многие люди желали бы, чтобы этого зрительного контакта не было. Ведь стоит взглянуть ему в глаза, то отвести взгляд практически невозможно. Это захватывает, обессиливает. И даже самые невнимательные ученики, которые не могли вспомнить цвет волос своего лучшего друга, со стопроцентной уверенностью скажут, что у Дэнни Фентона глаза необычно голубого цвета (хотя, некоторые могут поклясться, что при определённом освещении они кажутся зелёными).

Все парни, которые ходят вместе с Дэнни на физкультуру, скажут, что в те редкие разы, когда он действительно приходит на уроки, он никогда не переодевается в одной раздевалке со всеми, никто не скажет почему, большинство из них просто не знают. Один ученик мог бы рассказать, что однажды он опаздывал на физкультуру, и наткнулся на Дэнни Фентона, переодевающегося в пустой раздевалке. Этот ученик мог бы рассказать об огромных бледных шрамах на коже Фентона, но он не станет. В младшей школе все узнали о смущающем родимом пятне на его животе, и хотя больше это не доставляет неудобств, он помнит, как себя чувствовал, и ради блага Фентона, сделал вид, что ничего не видел.

Чего ученик не мог понять, так это того, как Дэнни Фентон знал, что тот был в раздевалке, ведь в тот раз Фентон не поворачивался к нему лицом. Тем не менее, каждый раз, когда они сталкиваются в коридорах, тот приветствовал его признательной улыбкой.

Ничего не ускользнёт от Дэнни Фентона. Каждое первое апреля многие шкафчики учеников заполнены разнообразными ловушками, однако никто не смеет посягнуть на его шкафчик. Последнему, кто попытался над ним подшутить, Фентон отплатил ещё более жестокой шуткой и сделал всё, чтобы каждый ЗНАЛ, чьих это рук дело. Есть несколько правил о разрешённых шутках на первое апреля, которые установили учителя Каспер Хай, но лишь одно полностью составлено учениками:

Никогда не подшучивайте над Дэнни Фентоном.

Если вас не устраивают ответы учеников Каспер Хай, то, может, стоит спросить у близких друзей Дэнни? Если спросить их, то они скажут, что в Дэнни Фентоне нет ничего необычного. Если надавить, они могут перечислить довольно обыденные вещи: он всегда носит разные носки и из-за соли покрывается мелкой сыпью, у него нет ни одного рабочего зонтика и ему нравятся молочные коктейли с действительно странными вкусами, это всё, что они расскажут, прежде чем отправят вас куда подальше. Но если вы достаточно внимательны, то сможете заметить - они не будут смотреть вам в глаза, пока тема не сменится.

В конце концов, вы можете поговорить с Дэнни Фентоном, может, это удовлетворит ваше любопытство. В разговоре вы узнаете, что он вежливый, добродушный, может вставить шутку. Однако, через некоторое время взгляд его ярко-голубых начнёт выбивать вас из колеи. Тихие и быстрые движения его рук начнут нервировать. Мягкие и медленные движения его волос будут успокаивать вас, пока вы не поймёте, что в помещении нет сквозняка. И каждый раз, когда он приподнимается на носки, вы почти боитесь, что он оторвётся от пола и взлетит к потолку.

Вы закончите разговор прежде, чем успеете задать Дэнни Фентону вопросы, что вертелись в вашей голове, потому что после встречи с этим добрым, кротким мальчиком, какой-то первобытный инстинкт, спящий внутри вас, пробудится, чтобы сказать, что что-то опасное скрыто за этими яркими неестественными голубыми глазами...

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
